1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a touch sensitive device, and more particularly, to a device for providing a tactile user interface and a mini-map of the tactile user interface to a user and a method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital device may provide information to a user through a user interface and receive user input. The user interface may include a graphical user interface for providing visual information and a tactile user interface for providing tactile information. Since the graphical user interface is visually provided to a user, the user may confirm the graphical user interface within the visual field of the user. Unlike the graphical user interface, the tactile user interface is provided to the user through tactile sensation. Accordingly, the user may perceive the tactile user interface only in a restricted region in which a finger and a digital device are in contact each other.